The Ice Cream Man
by ChocolateMilkLOL
Summary: Gregory and Christophe have to go kill an ice cream man. But what if there's more behind it then it seems. Slight Gregstophe. Rated T. I suck at summaries.


**_*Yawn* Hey guys... I'm soooo tired. It's like two in the morning right now. Anyways here's something I whipped up this evening. It's nothing special but i hope you enjoy it. Slight Gregstophe._**

* * *

><p>The Ice Cream Man: Oneshot<p>

"So tell me again who the hell we're after?" asked Ze Mole, cocking his eyebrow.

His British partner sighed for the third time that night. Was it really that hard? They had been hired by a local to get rid of some guy. He knew exactly who they were after, why; they had no idea. But when they asked for their payment to be doubled and paid in advanced he asked no questions and neither did they.

"We already went over this," Gregory grumbled, rubbing his temples in annoyance. "He didn't give me any details. The only thing we know is that he knows how to fight and he's in town working at an ice cream parlour."

_Sometimes Christophe can be so thick, _he thought.

"You mean the new one that just opened?" the French mercenary asked, blowing out smoke into cool night air.

"Yeah, it's called Double D's Ice Cream." said Gregory, flipping through the few sheets of information he had. There was a list of the target's favourite hangouts, appearance, and photos.

People who did not know Gregory and Christophe would think they despised each other, not just because of the long history of rivalry between their countries but because of the way they acted in public. They were always ripping on each other, cursing, and sometimes the occasional 'miscommunication' which inevitably lead to either verbal or physical disputes. But despite all this they got along like two peas in a pod. Some even say they are as close as Stan and Kyle were, but in the end they both denied it with flustered looks and stutters.

The truth was that Gregory wouldn't be able to live without the Mole, with his hidden soft side, snarky comebacks, and charming lopsided grin. Christophe had always known that Gregory was more than a friend and he was the only one he fully trusted. Most of the time the blond had no idea what was going on in Christophe's head but on the other hand the Frenchman could read him like a book. Sure their countries had fought against each other but that didn't mean that there was any feud between them; it might have even strengthened their bond as they told people off whenever someone asked about their relations.

"Gregory!" The blond was snapped out of his thoughts when Christophe yelled in his ear.

"God Mole, what was that for?" he asked, rubbing his ear.

Christophe scoffed. "God? He is the-"

"-Biggest bitch of them all." Gregory finished, rolling his eyes. Christophe scowled and threw his half smoked cigarette on the ground, putting it out with the toe of his boot.

"So what's your plan?" he asked, pointing to the ice cream shop that was a few feet away.

"I don't think we should go charging in," said Gregory. "There might be people inside, plus we don't want to draw too much attention."

"Should we sneak in the back and lure him to us?" Mole suggested.

Gregory shook his head, making a few strands of hair fall into his face. Brushing them back irritably he said, "Why don't we go in and pretend to get some ice cream. Then when he's not looking, take him out."

"Right, because two guys, one carrying a shovel, are going to just merrily come in and buy ice cream." Christophe snorted.

"Hey, it's worth a shot." said Gregory.

"Whatever, we'll do it your way, stupid Brit." Smirking, Gregory walked happily after Christophe into the ice cream shop.

When the two entered a bell above the door rang and the man at the young man at the counter looked up from his book. His features were chiselled and his skin was smooth like Gregory's, but darker. He was wearing a white ice cream stained apron over top of a green t-shirt and blue jeans. He looked about the same age as Gregory, maybe a bit younger.

"Hello may I help you?" he asked, closing his book and putting on a fake smile. It was obvious he didn't want to be there.

"Bonjour, I'll have a small vanilla soft serve." said Christophe.

The man nodded then turned to Gregory, "And you?"

"I'll have a single scoop of coffee please." Gregory said, pointing to a dark brown tub of ice cream.

"Kay, that'll be 5 dollars." Christophe reached into his back pocket for his wallet but Gregory shook his head and handed the man the correct change.

Christophe watched with narrowed eyes as his target constructed his order then Gregory's. He didn't like the Brit's plan at all, but once the blond had his mind set on something it was hard to convince him otherwise. Ze Mole would have preferred to have snuck into the back and just quickly get the job done.

"Stop that!" Gregory hissed, stepping on his toe.

"What?" he snapped.

"Stop glaring, you're going to get wrinkles."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Hey! Your ice cream's going to melt if you don't take it!" The squabbling duo turned back to the man behind the counter.

"Er… sorry." Gregory apologized, taking his ice cream. Christophe only nodded and took his. He grabbed Gregory by the elbow and dragged him towards a booth close to the entrance and out of the man's view.

"So what now, genius?" asked Christophe as he ate the swirled top off his ice cream.

Gregory "hmm"-ed in thought, propping his chin on his hand. "Well no body else seems to be here."

"No duh, Sherlock." growled the brunette.

"I did some research before coming here, there are no cameras set up inside or out. The kitchen is fair sized but it's probably filled with cooking supplies." he said.

"Can't you just take your gun and shoot him?" asked Mole.

"You know I don't like using it unless it's an emergency."

"Well I expected you to be more organized. We never carry out a job unless we have a full plan, but what are we doing now, huh?"

"Calm down, will you? I don't have a plan because you're the one who wanted to go straight away."

"I thought you already had one."

"Well obviously I didn't!"

"Obviously."

"Ugh! I-I can't work with you right now!" Gregory sighed as he stood up. He left his half-finished ice cream standing on the table and slipped out of the booth.

"Where do you think you're going?" growled the Frenchman.

"To the washroom." Christophe glared after his friend as the washroom door swung closed behind him. Turning back to his ice cream, he finished it in a few angry bites and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

The grey envelope containing the job information lay forgotten on the seat next to Christophe until his hand brushed over it. He had never gotten a good look at what was inside it and he decided now was a good time to skim through it. His expression stayed bored as he read the vague description of the guy; blondish-brown hair, chiselled features, grey eyes, tall, lanky, and 19 in age. Yep, this was defiantly their guy. Still, Christophe couldn't get it out of his mind that he had seen this kid somewhere before.

"Hey you," Christophe turned around and saw the kid waving at him. "I have to go to the back for a bit, don't steal any ice cream!"

"I won't, it sucks anyways."

"Thanks buddy…" Christophe heard the kid grumble.

Turning his attention back to the papers he flipped to the next page which contained very detailed descriptions of all his favourite hangouts, how to get to them, and when he'd most likely be there. Christophe raised his eyebrow at a few; the scrapyard, Dr. Mephesto's, Hell's Pass, and mountain caves?

_Why the hell is this kid hanging out at these places if everything else is just the library or the comic book store? _thought Christophe, utterly confused as to why they were even after him in the first place.

"This makes no sense…" he muttered as he read through it over and over again.

_What's taking that stupid Brit so long?_

Suddenly it dawned on him. A cold sweat started to dampen his skin. Fear swept over him as he flipped to one of the pictures that were in the file. He dug into his back pocket and pulled out a tattered looking notebook and flipped through it until he came to a page full of writing in red ink and a picture of a young boy around the age of 13. He looked like a younger version of the kid in the file picture. Christophe was taken over by a fear that made his breathes come out in raged gasps. He abruptly got up from his seat, causing his knee to smash against the table but he didn't feel any pain for he was too busy focusing on one thing,

"Gregory…"

oooOOOooo

The blond paced back and forth on the tile floor, his hands shoved deep into his pockets and face contorted into a mix of concentration and anger. Strands of his hair hung into his face but he ignored them and kept focusing on the thoughts going through his head.

_I should have thought of something before telling Christophe about this job._

"He's the one who's supposed to do the killing," Gregory reasoned with himself. "Why can't he come up with his own ideas?"

He then shook his head. _He did, stupid. Don't you remember? He suggested going through the back, but you had to go and say something different like the arrogant ass you are._

"Yes, but he could have argued with me."

_Sure, but then what? You're too stubborn to give in. You always want to do it your way, huh? Can't you just listen to your partner for once and not try to be the hero?_

"What the hell? How am I being a hero?"

_You're not; you're being stupid and crazy._

"Ugh… I know! Listen to me; I'm arguing with myself! I should go back out there and apologize…"

"Apologize for what?" Gregory whirled around to see the cashier guy standing in front of him, all the way at the other end of the washroom, in front of his only escape route… holding a rope.

"Y-you! How did you get in here?" asked Gregory.

The kid smirked.

_Oh great question, stupid. 'How did you get in here?' How do you think?_

"I came in through the door. There are two in here. The one I came through is connected to the kitchen." he explained.

"Well what do you want?" Gregory asked, regaining his composure.

"I just wanted to have a word with you before you die." he replied as he took a couple steps towards the blond.

"Oh I'm going to die eh? Actually I think you have things a bit turned around." Gregory said.

"Really now? Well let me guess, someone hired you to kill me right?"

"Yes actually, someone did."

"Do you even know _why_ they want me gone?" he asked, quickly striding towards him. Gregory took frantic steps back but the wall stopped him from going any further. The kid launched himself at the blond and swung a fist at him. He ducked in time and tried to crawl away but a foot in the gut stopped him in his tracks.

Gregory lay on his side coughing and gasping for air. The darker blond scowled and crouched down to his level. He grabbed the collar of the Brit's orange button-up and pulled him off the floor. He then punched him repeatedly in the stomach. Gregory felt tears spill over and run down his face. His eyes were clenched together in pain and he couldn't call for help since he didn't have enough air to.

"I know who you are, Gregory! You and that French bastard were after me some six years ago!" he screamed in Gregory's face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." the blond hissed through clenched teeth.

"How do you not know who I am? I was on the news for _months_ after the explosion that I caused!"

"News can be forgotten just like that if something more important or exciting comes up." Gregory said, still gasping for breath.

"Yes well, no one will forget this time." he said in an eerily soft voice. He took the rope and tied a series of sloppy knots and took out a small black box from the pocket of his apron.

"This thing may be small," he said. "But it packs quite a punch." Finishing setting the timer he hooked it onto the ropes.

"Christophe will stop you." Gregory rasped.

"You just keep dreaming those silly little things and perhaps they will distract you from your gruesome death." the darker blond purred, pushing open the washroom door.

"DEREK!" Gregory's heart leap with joy when he saw a flash of silver hitting the kid right in the face. Christophe appeared in the doorway, holding hi shovel and glaring down at Derek who was clutching his nose.

"Christophe!" Gregory exclaimed.

The Frenchman stride over to his partner and cut through the ropes in a clean slice of his shovel, which he conveniently got designed to function as a blade as well. He pulled Gregory up and started dragging him towards the exit.

"Wait, shouldn't we do something about the bomb?" the blond asked, struggling to keep up with the mercenary's long strides.

"Non." was all the Frenchman said, starting to run.

"B-but-"

"Fuck Gregory! Move it!"

As they both burst through the front doors of the ice cream shop a large explosion blew up from the inside, throwing them both a few feet away. The heat wave that followed blew harshly and seared both of the men's clothes. Christophe cracked one eye open to see bits of rubble and debris around them. Gregory was sprawled over top of him and he gently pushed him off. Coughing, Gregory sat up and winced as a sharp pain spread through his left leg.

"M-my leg…" he trailed off. Christophe grimaced when he saw the state of his friend. His usually neat blond hair was messy and tangle, his clothes were ripped and bloody, and his leg was burnt badly.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Christophe asked.

"No. Beside, we need to check if-."

"I don't think Derek is still alive. If that blast was able to injure you this badly from afar, I'm sure it was able to do quite a good job on that bastard." said Christophe, cutting him off.

"Right… then let's go home." The Frenchman nodded and helped the British man stand. With the blond's arm around his neck and his arm around the other's waist, Christophe slowly helped Gregory walk down the dimly lit street away from the burnt remains of Double D's Ice Cream shop.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Haha! Nice ending eh? I was too lazy to write anything more. I didn't do Christophe's accent because I know it annoys some people, but I personally don't really care if it's written or not. Anyways hope you enjoyed this stupidly short story... *Yawn*<em>**

**_G'night._**

**_CMilkLOL_**


End file.
